1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil winding system for fabricating a wound coil having a coil (solenoid) to be assembled into electromagnetic devices such as an electromagnetic valve and an electromagnetic actuator for example and to a method for fabricating a molded coil.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known electromagnetic devices such as an electromagnetic valve that actuates a valve by attracting a movable core to a stationary core side by electromagnetic force generated by exciting a wound coil that composes a solenoid for example. Electrical insulation (isolation) of such electromagnetic devices has been maintained by coating an outer surface of the wound coil by a resin material by means of molding and the like.
Then, the present applicants have proposed a method of fabricating a bobbinless coil assembly by integrally molding a coil cover (coil coating member) made of a synthetic resin on an outer peripheral surface and both end surfaces in an axial direction, except of an inner surface, of a cylindrical bobbinless coil as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-67090.
The present invention has been made in connection with this proposal and generally seeks to provide a coil winding device capable of stably disposing upper and lower plates above and under a claw section in preferably obtaining a bobbinless wound coil.
The present invention also seeks to provide a coil winding method capable of readily forming a bobbinless coil by winding a wire rod and of steadily securing isolation of the wound coil and to provide the wound coil.
The invention also seeks to provide a method for molding a solenoid by resin capable of assuring a favorable fluidity by fully filling the molten resin into a cavity for forming a thin portion on an outer end surface along an axial direction of a molded resin and to provide the molded resin.
The invention also seeks to provide a coil winding system that allows such a wound coil composed of the bobbinless coil to be readily and efficiently fabricated.
The invention primarily seeks to provide a method that allows a molded coil containing the wound coil composed of the bobbinless coil to be readily and efficiently fabricated.